1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a diffuser assembly for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A typical turbine engine includes a combustor between a compressor and a turbine. The combustor may be arranged within a diffuser module, which functions in general as an air distribution intermediary between the compressor and the combustor. In some engines, some of the compressed air within the diffuser module may be diverted for cooling other components of the turbine engine. Various arrangements are known in the art for diverting this air; however, each, of these arrangements has its own disadvantageous associated therewith.
There is a need in the art for an improved diffuser assembly for a turbine engine.